Listening to advice
by QueenLavenderEyes
Summary: Sharon gives advice to Rusty and it gets him a big reward...


Waiting for news

_*idea from sira01_

Sharon Raydor was working in her office when Rusty finally showed up after school. As soon as the door opened she looked up, just in time to see Rusty glance at her before he sat down. Sharon could tell that he wanted to talk to her about something but it was pointless to try to push Rusty into talking so Sharon just continued working. After a few minutes of watching Sharon work he sat up and started talking.

"Sharon, how would you feel about me asking a girl out to a date?"

This question wasn't what Sharon thought he wanted to talk about so it took a minute for her to think it through.

"Well….it depends on what kind of date you were planning for the young lady. I wouldn't have a problem if you wanted to meet her for a movie but I think you're a little young for anything else. So who is this girl that you want to ask out?"

"She's on the chess team with me. And a movie was exactly what I was thinking of for the date so that wouldn't be a problem. I don't suppose there's any way that I could earn the money for movies, is there?"

"How about I just give you the money? You've been doing really well at school so I think you deserve a treat. But I should point out that I will be driving you to the movie and that the girl will have to meet you there" Sharon smiled at the surprised look on Rusty's face.

"Really? I mean that would be great. But….." Rusty started floundering about, trying to think of how to phrase his request.

Sharon almost laughed at Rusty's confusion but after a moment of enjoying the scene she finally put Rusty out of his misery.

"Would you like some help preparing for your date. I could give you some advice on dealing with women if you like."

"Um…. I think I'll pass. I'm sure I can do fine." With that Rusty ran out of the room, his face slightly red.

#

"Just remember to be polite to the girl when you get there. Do things like hold the door open for her and let her choose the seats. Since this is the first date it's not a good idea to try to do anything but hold her hand ether so no trying to put your arm around her." Sharon was driving Rusty to his date but she decided that he needed some advice even though he said he didn't.

Rusty was looking out the window pretending that he wasn't listening but inside his head he was thanking Sharon for knowing that he needed help, even though he said he didn't.

When they arrived at the movie theater Sharon put the car in park while Rusty got out. Curious, she looked at the only person waiting in front of the theater: a cute brunette girl that was walking towards them.

"Have a good time Rusty. Call me when you're ready to go."

Before Rusty closed the door he looked at Sharon.

"Thank you."

#

Provenza watched as Raydor paced around the room while Tao went over the evidence they had on the case so far. The amusement that he felt over her nervousness was growing by the minute. Raydor was acting like a mother duck and it was completely hilarious to him. And when he looked over at Flynn he could tell that the other man felt the same way. In fact, when Provenza looked around the room pretty much every member on the team were trying to hide their grins from Raydor.

After half an hour of Raydor's pacing Sanchez finally spoke up. "Captain you're putting a hole in the floor."

"No kidding. At this rate she'll fall through before Rusty calls." Flynn laughed.

"Rusty's doing fine, Captain. There's no need to worry." Sykes tried to reassure her.

"I know that he's fine. I'm not worried." Raydor laughed but her statement was quickly proven false. When her phone rang Raydor gave a small jump that had everyone laughing again. Glaring at the team she answered the phone.

Sharon listened to the other person on the line for a moment. "Ok Rusty. I'm coming right now."

Glancing at everyone's smiles Raydor just shook her head and left.

#

"So how was your date? Did you enjoy the movie with the girl?" Raydor grinned at Rusty as his face started to get a bit red.

Looking at Sharon was difficult so Rusty continued to look out at the scenery. "Yeah. It was a good date I guess." Rusty glanced quickly at Sharon and then looked away. "Your advice helped ….Thanks."

Sharon smiled but she knew that it would embarrass Rusty if she saw anything about it. So instead she asked Rusty if he was going to go out with her again.

"I think so. She might have kissed me before she left…" Rusty blurted.

At Rusty's statement Sharon couldn't take it anymore. She pulled over to the side of the road and starting laughing so hard that tears ran down her face.

Rusty watched Sharon laugh and knew that he was never going to live this episode down if Sharon told the team anything.


End file.
